Snow Day
by OsinR
Summary: This barely has anything to do with snow days. I'm just a lazy namer. BoyXboy warning. k bye


Okay this was sopose to be up on 6-9 (Zemyx/Dexion day) but I procrastinated (alot). I will have my picture completed and posted on my DA 'soon'. This is... I have lost my train of thought... enjoy the story. I will be going on vacation for a week next month. I will bring my laptop and work when possible but other then that I will be very more busy then I thought this summer. Sorry

* * *

><p>It was snowing, the ground was covered in ice. He walled to the edge of the bridge and exhaled deeply for he had been holding his breath. He looked out over the edge and thought about his life. His father that left when he was only six, his mother who beat him on occasion and kicked him out when she found out he was a homosexual, his sister that was taken from his mother by child services, his grandma who's been taking care of him ever since who met her fate last week. "It'd be best," he said as he looked and made sure no one was around. He didn't want to make a big deal of this. He stepped over the railing and took one last look at the rushing water below him.<p>

"What are you doing!" His head snapped around. There was a boy standing there. Not the cutest boy in the world but his hair was so fascinating, it practically defied gravity. He must have used nine cans of hair spray to get that blonde hair to stick like that, thus causing a hole in the o-zone. His hair might be silly but his eyes, which were now full of concern, could melt ice with how warm they made you feel. He looked at the boys lips and saw they were moving but he could hear nothing over the roar of the river and the beat of his heart pounding in his ears. He suddenly didn't want to do this anymore. He took a step to his left, so he could swing his leg over the rail, but he slipped on the ice and suddenly the only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death was his firm grip on the rail. As he fell he say the strangers expressing change from concern to shock and horror. Then he felt a warm grip on his bare arm and he was being pulled up. "Are you okay?" He heard before he blacked out.

When he awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was warm, normally he was freezing cold due to lack of proper clothing in below ten degree weather. Then he smelled cookies and hot chocolate, he could hear a fire and from the way he felt he was on a couch in front of it. He opened his eyes and saw a table with a note "There are cookies and hot coco for you on the counter, I would have stayed up to make sure you were okay but I have to get up early tomorrow". Where am I? What time is it? Who's sweater am I wearing? All of these questions ran threw his mind at once, but as he sat in that warm house with the blanket that was placed over him in his lap he decided he didn't need all the answers right now. He got up and spotted the kitchen, which wasn't hard considering it was an apartment with one living area and a bedroom. He ate some cookies and drank the coco which was still pretty warm but certainly not hot. He looked at the time on the stove: two thirty am. No wonder they went to bed already. He yawned and decided to go back to sleep on the couch.

He woke up at six am to an alarm going off which stopped after a minute of not being answered. He almost got back to sleep but it went off again nine minutes later only this time to be shut off by the sixth buzz. He heard someone getting ready in the next room and sat up straight as to not look lazy even thought his head was going crazy with questions and curiosity. He heard the door knob turn and the door open. "You're awake, that's good," He turned toward the bedroom door and saw him. Now I remember, he saved me from...

"Good morning, I'm sorry to be a burden." He turned him gaze to the floor and hugged himself as if it was a normal response.

"No burden at all, uh. What's your name?" The blonde boy asked as he started making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Um, Zexion, sir, Zexion Schemer." Zexion started folding the blanket he had used that night and put it on the couch.

"Ew, don't call me sir, do I look in my fortys? Call me Demyx. What do you want for breakfast Zexion?"

"I'm good, sir, er, Demyx. I'll just get out of your hair." Zexion took off the sweater, folded it, and placed it atop the blanket. He started walking to the front door and Demyx ran after him.

"Wait! Don't leave." Zexion looked at Demyx's eyes and he knew he couldn't. If there was anything attractive about Demyx it was his eyes. Zexion stood still waiting for an explanation. "Why were you going to jump?" Zexion's heart pounded and he could hear the water again rushing in the ears.

"I-I I'm a-alone. A-all of my fa-family's gone." Zexion dropped his head and a few tears fell from his eyes. Demyx couldn't see the tear from his right eye, his bangs draped down to his chin on that side covering half of his face, but he saw a few tears leave his left. Demyx couldn't resist holding the boy and comforting him.

"Shh, don't kill yourself because of that. You could find new people to call your family." Demyx was unknowingly petting the boy and Zexion was unknowingly liking it. Zexion hugged Demyx even closer and sobbed into his chest for he was very short and Demyx wasn't. "Shh, shh, it's okay, thing's will get better." Zexion looked up and kissed Demyx on impulse for barely two seconds. Then they just stood there in silence.

Finally Zexion piped up "I-I'm sorry, I-I just-" He started tearing up and Demyx kissed him.

"Shh, I told you 'it's okay'."

* * *

><p>I don't know if the ending's crap or not, I wrote it very fast and yeah so tell me what you think. once again sorry it's so late. love ya! bye bye<p> 


End file.
